Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
For proper reception and transmission of wireless signals on a wireless communication network, a wireless communication device may use one or more radio frequency (RF) communication circuits. Wireless communication device and/or wireless communication system specifications may require that the amplitude of signals generated within wireless communication devices meet certain requirements while also maintaining high levels of reliability. In addition, a wireless communication device may operate using batteries. Therefore, benefits may be realized by providing improvements to RF circuits.